bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die vielen Tode von Toa Tuyet
center|375px The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet (Die vielen Tode von Toa Tuyet) ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die Greg Farshtey im BZPForum veröffentlicht hat. Sie wurde inoffiziell von Toa-Nuva auf Deutsch übersetzt. Die Geschichte erzählt von Tuyets Verrat an den Toa. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Lhikan, Toa des Feuers, stand still in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit. Um ihn herum hatten sich einige Matoraner versammelt, die geschockt miteinander murmelten. Er konnte sich ihren Schock und Schrecken gut vorstellen – schließlich fühlte er sich genauso. „Wie konnte das nur passieren? Ta-Metru hat so viele Wachen…“, murmelte er. „Manchmal erscheinen die Wege von Mata Nui in der Tat mysteriös“, sagte Turaga Dume. „Ich habe bereits Jaller angewiesen, den Unfall zu untersuchen.“ Lhikan kniete sich neben den bewegungslosen, ruinierten Körper des Ta-Matoraners. Er lag immer noch so da, wie er gestürzt war, nachdem ein Behälter mit geschmolzenem Protodermis umgekippt und seinen ätzend heißen Inhalt über ihn verschüttet hatte. Es war eine schreckliche Art zu sterben. „Bring die Dörfler hier raus!“, sagte Lhikan zu Dume. „Das Gebiet ist möglicherweise noch unsicher. Sobald Nidhiki zurückkommt, –“ „Ich bin zurück.“ Der Toa der Luft landete neben seinem Kameraden. „Ich habe den Behälter, das Kabel und die Anschlüsse untersucht, wie du mir gesagt hast. Es ist unglaublich, wie … klein alles von dort oben aussieht.“ „Was hast du gefunden?“, fragte Lhikan ungeduldig. „Jemand hat an den Anschlüssen herumgespielt“, antwortete Nidhiki. „Und wer immer dieser Jemand auch war, er hat gar nicht erst versucht, es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Das war Mord, Lhikan!“ Als die Vahki Nuurakh dieses Wort hörten, rückten sie sofort näher. Es war die Aufgabe dieser Mechanoiden, die Gesetze in der Stadt durchzusetzen, und sie erfüllten ihre Aufgabe kalt und effizient. Nidhiki blickte sie verächtlich an und stieß einen von ihnen weg. „Weg da!“, knurrte er. „Das war mal ein Lebewesen! Ihr würdet das nicht verstehen!“ Lhikan drehte die Leiche behutsam um. Sein Auge fiel sofort auf die kleine Steintafel, die unter seinem Leichnam gelegen hatte. Zwei Worte standen darauf: „Toa Tuyet“ *** „Ich habe keine Ahnung!“, sagte Tuyet, Toa des Wassers. „Ich kenne ja auch kaum Ta-Matoraner.“ „Tja, das ist verständlich“, meinte Nidhiki. „Sie sind ja nicht gerade die Interessantesten.“ „Denk nach!“, sagte Lhikan. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn noch nie gesehen hast? Könnte er eventuell gerade dabei gewesen sein, dir eine Nachricht zu überbringen?“ Tuyet schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Ga-Metru seit Tagen nicht verlassen, und ich bin erst recht nicht ans andere Ende der Stadt gegangen. Ich habe Nokama bei einigen Verbesserungen der Labore geholfen.“ „Schon gut!“, sagte Lhikan. „So lange die anderen Toa auf anderen Missionen sind, können nur wir drei die Stadt beschützen. Also pass auf und wirf immer ein Auge auf die Umgebung. Jemand hat diesen Matoraner getötet, und wir können nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert!“ Später gingen Nidhiki und Lhikan gemeinsam zur Röhrenstation. Der Toa des Feuers wollte offensichtlich gerade nicht reden, aber das hatte Nidhiki bisher noch nie aufgehalten. „Also, mörderische Matoraner“, sagte der Toa der Luft. „Also kommt endlich mal wieder Action auf!“ „Das ist nicht lustig!“ „Aber etwas anderes, furchtloser Anführer“, sagte Nidhiki. „Zum Beispiel, dass ein brillianter Toa des Feuers das offensichtliche übersieht – das ist ziemlich lustig!“ „Wovon redest du?“ „Okay, sagen wir mal, diese Nachricht war für Tuyet bestimmt. Was, wenn die Steintafel nur ein Teil der Nachricht ist?“ „Nur ein Teil? Aber wo ist dann der andere Teil?“ Nidhiki lächelte bitter. „Der liegt auf einer Steintafel in Ta-Metru, Lhikan, und er ist sehr, sehr tot.“ *** Kongu hatte Verspätung. Er hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde bei seiner Station zur Arbeit erscheinen sollen, bei der er den Nacht-Röhrenfluss-Aufseher ablösen sollte. Deshalb hatte er es so eilig, dass er erst bemerkte, dass etwas auf dem Weg lag, als er schon darübergestolpert war. Er stand grummelnd wieder auf. Wer könnte so etwas einfach auf der Straße liegen lassen, wo es zur größten Gefahr werden konnte? Er hatte gute Lust, sich bei den Vahki zu beschweren. Dann stockte er. Hinter seiner Maske weiteten sich seine Augen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen der Morgendämmerung beleuchteten nun den Gegenstand auf der Straße, und Kongu konnte erkennen, was es war: Ein toter Le-Matoraner, die Maske war beim Sturz zersplittert. In seiner Hand umklammerte er eine Stein-Tafel, auf der stand: „Toa Tuyet“ *** Eine flüchtige Untersuchung von Lhikan und Nidhiki hatte ergeben, dass die Kabel, an denen der Le-Matoraner gearbeitet hatte, durchgeschnitten worden waren. Wenn die Nachrichten von einem Mord die Bevölkerung von Metru Nui beunruhigten, verursachten die Nachrichten eines zweiten Mordes schon Panik bei den Matoranern. Die Vahki arbeiteten ohne Pause, um die Bewohner zum Arbeiten zu bringen, da sich die meisten in ihren Häusern verstecken wollten. Während Nidhiki nach weiteren Hinweisen suchen sollte, reiste Lhikan nach Ga-Metru. Tuyet war nicht im Großen Tempel oder in Nokama’s Schule und war den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen worden. Die Lichtsteine in ihrem Wohnquartier waren ausgelöscht, doch ein wenig Dunkelheit hatte Lhikan noch nie aufgehalten. Er stieß die Tür auf und erzeugte eine Flamme, um die Wohnung zu beleuchten. Das plötzliche Licht irritierte Tuyet. Sie hatte, in Gedanken verloren, aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Als sie Lhikan sah, beruhigte sie sich etwas. „Ich hätte eigentlich mit dir rechnen müssen“, sagte sie. Lhikan nickte. „Es hat einen weiteren Toten gegeben. Tuyet, ich weiß, dass du Nidhiki nicht magst, also habe ich ihn zurückgelassen. Du und ich sind schon seit tausenden von Jahren Freunde gewesen. Wir sind gemeinsam gereist, haben gemeinsam gekämpft und wären einmal beinahe gemeinsam gestorben. Wenn du irgendetwas über das, was hier vorgeht, weißt, musst du es mir sagen!“ Tuyet blickte auf den Boden. Ein langer Moment verging, bis sie wieder redete. „Wenn ich das tue … bringe ich dich in Gefahr. Ich glaube, das beste ist, wenn ich einfach Metru Nui verlasse. Sobald ich weg bin, wird es vorbei sein.“ Lhikan nahm ihre Hand. „Vor langer Zeit war ich in einem Toa-Turm stationiert, der von Frostelus angegriffen wurde. Unser Anführer hat mir befohlen, meinen Posten aufzugeben, sodass es einen Überlebenden gibt, der andere warnen könnte, was geschehen war. Ich war jung, ein neuer Toa, also habe ich das auch getan. Ich überlebte, sie starben. Ich habe danach geschworen, dass ich nie wieder vor etwas davonrenen würde, nie wieder. Wir sind Toa, Tuyet – und Toa fliehen nicht.“ Tuyet blickte in die Tiefen von Lhikan’s Augen. Ihren Ausdruck hinter ihrer Maske der Nichtgreifbarkeit konnte man nicht interpretieren. Als sie sprach, tat sie es in der langsamen, bedächtigen Geschwindigkeit eines Baches, der zum Meer fließt. „Hast du schon einmal von dem Nui-Stein gehört? Nein? Ich hätte vermutet, dass du zumindest schon mal die Legende gehört hättest“, sagte sie. „Wenn es doch wirklich nur eine Legende wäre …“ „Was ist das?“ „Wir alle kennen Toa-Steine – man kann praktisch jeden Felsen als solchen verwenden. Ein Toa nimmt ihn in die Hand und überträgt einen Bruchteil seiner Energie auf ihn. Später kann man ihn benutzen, um die Verwandlung eines Matoraners in einen Toa hervorzurufen. Aber ein Toa-Stein ist passiv – und nur für Toa-Energie empfänglich. Der Nui-Stein ist wieder etwas anders.“ Bevor sie weiterredete, erzeugte Tuyet einen Nebel, um ihre Wohnung zu verhüllen und vor Beobachtern zu schützen. „Der Nui-Stein ist aktiv, wenn ein Toa-Stein passiv ist. Er wartet nicht darauf, dass man ihm die Energie gibt – er nimmt sie sich. Sobald er aktiviert ist, absorbiert er einen winzigen Bruchteil der Energie aller Toa im Umkreis von 3000 Kio, so langsam und sicher, dass man es erst bemerkt, wenn es schon zu spät ist. Diese Energie kann dann von einem Lebewesen aufgenommen werden – kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein Wesen mit der Macht dutzender, vielleicht hunderter Toa, oder noch mehr!“ „Und so etwas existiert wirklich?“, fragte Lhikan, der bereits die potentielle Gefahr eines solchen Gegensteins erkannt hatte. Tuyet nickte. „Ja, aber seinen Erschaffern sind die Risiken klar geworden. Sie erschufen nur einen und schworen, ihn zu zerstören. Bevor sie das jedoch tun konnten, wurde er gestohlen – keiner weiß, von wem. Er wurde Jahrtausende immer weitergereicht, niemand erkannte die Fähigkeiten dieses Steines; man erkannte nur, dass er mächtig und somit wertvoll war. Schließlich ist der Stein schließlich auf meiner Heimat-Insel gelandet… angeblich.“ „Was hat das mit den beiden toten Matoraner und den Steintafeln mit deinem Namen zu tun?“, fragte Lhikan. „Kurz, nachdem ich meine Heimat verlassen hatte, um dir und den anderen beim Kampf gegen den Kanohi-Drache zu helfen, griff ein Team Dunkler Jäger mein Heimatland an. Sie suchten nach dem Nui-Stein. Als sie ihn nicht finden konnten, nahmen sie an, ich hätte ihn mitgenommen.“ „Stimmt das?“ „Nein!“, antwortete Tuyet. „Wenn ich dieses verfluchte Ding jemals in meine Finger bekommen hätte, hätte ich es zu Staub verarbeitet!“ „Aber die Dunklen Jäger glauben, du hast ihn!“ „Sie haben mir eine Nachricht geschickt“, sagte Tuyet. „Sie haben die Turaga und Matoraner meiner Heimatinsel bedroht. Sie haben mir sieben Tage gegeben, den Stein ihren Agenten zu übergeben, und versprachen, mir dabei zu helfen, die Tage zu zählen. Diese Tode … diese kranken, bösartigen – das ist ihr Countdown, Lhikan!“ *** Toa Nidhiki wich dem felstenstarken Angriff eines Dunklen Jägers namens Verwüster aus. Er schaffte es jedoch nicht, dem nächsten Angriff auszuweichen, und er wurde 6 Meter weit durch die Luft geschleudert, bis er schließlich in einem Haufen von Rüstungen landete. Nidhiki hatte sich gefreut, als er gehört hatte, dass sich Dunkle Jäger in Metru Nui eingeschlichen hatten. Es war angenehm zu wissen, dass doch nicht irgendein Matoraner verrückt geworden war und angefangen hatte, seine Freunde auszuschalten; auch wenn die tatsächliche Erklärung doch etwas langweilig war. Jedenfalls gab es ihm etwas zum Prügeln. Verwüster war ein großer Kerl, wahrscheinlich wogen seine mechanischen Muskeln eine Tonne. Schlimmer noch, er hatte die Angewohnheit, zu Sand zu zerfallen und in kleine Risse im Boden zu verschwinden, oder per Telekinese Maschienen auf ihn zu schleudern. Es war nervig. Lhikan hatte ihm angeboten, sich um die anderen beiden Dunklen Jäger zu kümmern, und nun hatte offenbar doch er den leichteren Job. Was gibt es sonst neues?, überlegte Nidhiki, als er wieder aufstand. „Ich mag dich!“ sagte der Toa und griff mit einem Mini-Zyklon an. „Du redest nicht. So viele von euch dunklen Jägern kauen einem immer das Ohr ab, während sie kämpfen. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass du immer nur dann sprichst, wenn du angesprochen wirst, richtig?“ Verwüster grummelte und nutzte seine mentalen Kräfte, um eine Wand über Nidhiki einstürzen zu lassen. Der Toa wich flink aus, schnappte sich einen Balken und schleuderte ihn einem Feind entgegen. Verwüster fing ihn auf und zerbrach ihn in zwei Teile. „Womit auch immer die dich füttern, das will ich auch mal!“, murmelte Nidhiki. Der Dunkle Jäger griff erneut an. Nidhiki wich aus und griff an, wann immer er konnte, jedoch hörte er nie auf zu reden. „Das war eine süße Idee, die du da hattest, der Countdown mit den toten Matoraner. Oder kommt die von jemand anderem? So viel zu denken passt nicht wirklich zu dir.“ Nidhiki erwartete, dass Verwüster jetzt noch wütender wurde oder lächelte, so gut ein Dunkler Jäger eben lächeln kann. Die tatsächliche Reaktion hätte er jedoch nicht erwartet: Ein Ausdruck völliger Verwirrung, der etwa zwei Sekunden andauerte, bis er wieder der Wut Platz machte. „Was war denn das?“, überlegte der Toa. Verwüster schleuderte weitere Metallteile auf Nidhiki – es war nicht leicht für ihn, auszuweichen, aber er täuschte vor, umklammert zu werden. Als Verwüster ihm ein Ende bereiten wollte, griff Nidhiki ihn mit einem Zyklon an. Der Dunkle Jäger griff an, indem er zu Sand wurde und im Straßenpflaster verschwand, aber Nidhiki hatte schon vorausgedacht. Er schickte einen zweiten Zyklon in eine Protodermis-Lache und erzeugte so eine Wasserhose, mit der er den Sand von Verwüster zu Matsch machte. Der Dunkle Jäger versuchte zwar, weiterzukämpfen, aber Nidhiki hatte einen Vorteil, den er nicht aufgab. Kurz darauf war der Kampf vorbei. Dann tauchte Lhikan auf. Er hatte sich um einen Dunklen Jäger namens Gladiator und einen zweiten mit Chamäleon-ähnlichen Kräften gekümmert. Der Toa sagte, sein Gegner hätte die Form eines einäugigen, gelben Rahi angenommen, aber Lhikan hatte keine Ahnung, was für ein Rahi das sein sollte. „Das waren alle!“, sagte der Toa des Feuers. „Es ist vorbei.“ „Bist du dir sicher?“ „Gladiator und ich … haben miteinander ein Wörtchen gewechselt“, antwortete Lhikan. „Ich bin mir sicher.“ „Gehen wir jetzt zu Tuyet und sagen ihr, dass sie wieder aus ihrem Versteck kommen kann?“ Lhikan blickte Nidhiki an. Nidhiki’s Stimme klang irgendwie abwesend, als wäre der Toa der Luft in Gedanken versunken. „Ja“, sagte Lhikan. „Ich muss nur noch die Dunklen Jäger einsperren, bis wir entscheiden, was wir mit ihnen machen, und ein paar wichtige Aufgaben für Dume erfüllen. Dann werde ich nach Ga-Metru gehen.“ „Dann treffen wir uns dort vielleicht“, sagte Nidhiki im Fortgehen. „Ja … vielleicht.“ *** Es dauerte länger, bis Lhikan seine Aufgaben erfüllt hatte, als er gedacht hatte. Es war Nacht geworden, bis er endlich nach Ga-Metru kam. Nidhiki war schon da und stand neben Toa Tuyet zwischen mehreren Matoranern. Eine Ga-Matoranerin lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Wegen der Pfütze um der Leiche herum vermutete Lhikan, dass sie aus einem Kanal gefischt worden war. In ihrer Hand war die inzwischen bekannte Steintafel mit Tuyet’s Name. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, doch er konnte sich die Antwort schon denken. „Es war schrecklich!“, sagte Tuyet. „Ich habe einen Schrei und ein Wasserplatschen gehört … Ich rannte raus … aber sie war schon tot. Ertrunken, mit dieser … dieser schrecklichen Mahnung in der Hand.“ „Wie die anderen“, sagte Nidhiki, und er blickte Lhikan lange an. „Sag ihm, wann das passiert ist, Tuyet!“ „Erst vor ein paar Minuten“, sagte die Toa des Wassers. „Aber das ist –“, begann Lhikan. Nidhiki unterbrach ihn. „Schrecklich, das ist es! Aber keine Sorgen, Tuyet, Lhikan und ich werden die Verantwortlichen schon noch finden! Darauf kannst du zählen!“ *** Eine Stunde war vergangen. Auf Metru Nui herrschte, wie in den Geistern seiner Bewohner, komplette Dunkelheit. Und niemand lief in dieser Nacht in dunklerem Schatten als Lhikan. Er fand Tuyet in ihrer Wohnung. Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Habt ihr sie gefunden? Habt ihr sie aufgehalten?“ Lhikan nickte. „Ja! Du musst … dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Nidhiki und ich haben alle drei Dunklen Jäger gefangengenommen.“ Tuyet lächelte. „Das ist wunderbar! Dann ist der Countdown vorbei… Ich kann wieder leben. Ich muss nicht mehr in dieser dunklen Kammer leben – wir können wieder gemeinsam Abenteuer erleben, wie früher!“ Lhikan ging an ihr vorbei. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, schlug er ein Loch in die Rückwand und griff hinein, seine Hand kam wieder mit einem glühenden, roten Stein hervor. „Werden wir uns auch den hier gemeinsam teilen? Das ist der Nui-Stein, nicht wahr? Der, den du angeblich nicht hast?“ „Wie hast du –?“ „Der Stein ist voller Energie. Energie gibt Hitze ab“, sagte Lhikan. „Sobald ich wusste, wonach ich suchen musste, war das ganz einfach. Hitze ist mein Fachgebiet.“ Tuyet stand auf. Sie schien weder nervös, noch betroffen. Sie wirkte kälter als die meisten Eis-Toa, die Lhikan kannte. „Was meinst du mit ‚wonach du suchen musstest’? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie er hierher kommt!“ „Du wusstest vieles nicht, wie ich feststellen durfte“, sagte Lhikan. „Zum Beispiel haben ich und Nidhiki diese drei Dunklen Jäger heute Morgen gefangen. Also können sie heute Nacht keine Ga-Matoranerin getötet und mit einer Steintafel hinterlassen haben. Nidhiki erzählte mir, dass Verwüster verwirrt aussah, als er den Countdown erwähnte – also haben wir überlegt, ob er vielleicht wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was hier vor sich ging. Er und die anderen waren wirklich hinter dir her, aber sie haben keine Matoraner getötet.“ Lhikan erschuf einen Ring aus Feuer um den Toa des Wassers herum. „Das warst du, Tuyet!“ „Das ist schwachsinnig!“, schimpfte Tuyet und erschuf ein Gewitter, um die Flammen zu löschen. „Bist du verrückt geworden, oder warum beschuldigst du mich mit so was?“ „Die Dunklen Jäger hatten recht. Der Nui-Stein kam tatsächlich auf deiner Heimat-Insel an, und du hast ihn mitgenommen, als du hierher gekommen bist. Sie wollten ihn, und du wusstest, dass sie nicht aufgeben würden, bis jemand sie stoppen würde. Also hast du diesen Countdown angefangen und dann Nidhiki und mich auf sie gehetzt. Als du nichts von uns gehört hast, bist du davon ausgegangen, dass sie noch frei waren, also hast du den Countdown fortgesetzt.“ Der Wasserschwall, der Lhikan angriff, tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und schleuderte ihn durch den ganzen Raum. Er verlor dabei den Stein, doch er landete in einer Wasserblase, die langsam zu Tuyet schwebte. „Ich dachte mir, dass Nidhiki problematisch werden könnte, aber nicht du“, sagte sie mit unfreundlicher Stimme. „Du vertraust immer, du bist so von der Reinheit von Toa überzeugt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Nidhiki auch nur sich selbst vertraut. Du solltest besser ihn im Auge behalten, Lhikan, dabei kommt nichts gutes heraus.“ „So wie bei dir?“, sagte der Toa des Feuers. Tuyet lachte. „Ich? Mit der Energie aus diesem Stein werde ich zum mächtigsten Toa, der jemals gelebt hat. Denk darüber nach – keine weiteren Rahi-Angriffe, keine Dunklen Jäger mehr, und vielleicht werde ich auch mal einfach so zum Spaß die Bruderschaft der Makuta ausschalten. Was die Liga der Sechs Königreiche versucht hat, werde ich schaffen – ich werde Gesetze und Ordnung für jedes Lebewesen festlegen.“ „Deine Gesetze, und deine Ordnung“, sagte Lhikan. „Gesetze, die auf den Körpern toter Matoraner auf gebaut sind, Ordnung, die auf Lügen aufgebaut sind – daraus kann nichts gutes werden.“ „Das ist dein Problem, Lhikan“, spottete Tuyet. „Du folgst immer den Regeln. Machst dir immer um andere Sorgen. Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken gemacht, wie viel mehr Gutes wir erreichen könnten, wenn wir uns nicht Sorgen darüber machen müssten, wer dabei verletzt werden könnte?“ „Wenn wir uns darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen, werden wir selbst Teil des Problems!“, sagte Lhikan. „Nein, keine weiteren Probleme!“, antwortete Tuyet und blickte auf den Stein in ihrer Hand. „Ich bin kurz davor, die ultimative Lösung für alles zu werden.“ Ihre Hand umschloss den Stein. Er begann zu knistern, eine karminrote Aura umgab ihren Körper. Lhikan schleuderte einen Feuerball auf sie, doch sie wehrte ihn ab, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Ihrer Macht stieg mit jedem verstreichenden Moment exponentiell in die Höhe. In wenigen Sekunden würde sie ihn ausblasen können wie ein kleines Kerzenlicht in einem Sturm. „Tu das nicht!“, schrie er. „Erinnere dich daran, wofür wir stehen! Erinnere dich daran, wer du bist!“ „Mich interessiert nicht, wer ich bin“, rief Tuyet. „Mich interessiert nur, wer ich werde!“ Es gab einen Lärm, als hätte jemand einen Berg halbiert, und die Tür flog durch den Raum und schlug gegen Tuyet. Nidhiki stand im Türrahmen, umgeben von einem Tornado. „Hallo, Schätzchen, ich bin wieder zu Hause!“, sagte der Toa der Luft. Lhikan sprang auf und versuchte, Tuyet den Stein aus der Hand zu reißen. Sie schleuderte ihn zur Seite und griff dann Nidhiki mit einer Flutwelle an, die ihn aus dem Zimmer schleuderte. Im nächsten Moment explodierte ihre Macht und zerstörte ihre ganze Wohnung. Vor den verwirrten Augen des Toa des Feuers, stieg Tuyet auf einer Wassersäule immer weiter in die Höhe. Sie stieg höher und höher, bis es schien, sie könnte die Sterne berühren. Und sie lachte, ein donnerndes, schreckliches Geräusch, das Lhikan’s Hoffnung und Glauben zersplitterte, als wären sie zerbrechliche Dinge aus Kristallen. „Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass sie auf uns herabsieht, aber das ist lächerlich!“, sagte Nidhiki. „Hast du vor, ihre Pläne einzufrieren?“ Lhikan antwortete nicht. Stattdessen fokussierte er seine Energien darauf, die ganze Wärme aus der Wassersäule zu saugen. Der Effekt war sofort zu sehen – das Wasser wurde zu Eis. Bevor die Toa des Wassers reagieren konnte, hatte Nidhiki schon einen Stab aus festem Protodermis genommen und die Eissäule zerschmettert. Tuyet verlor das Gleichgewicht und war so benommen, dass sie den Stein fallen ließ. Sobald sie keine Berührung mehr mit ihm hatte, schwanden ihre neuen Kräfte auf der Stelle, und der plötzliche Schock dieses Verlustes betäubte sie. Sie fiel. Der Stein fiel. Lhikan sah beide und fragte sich, was von beidem – wenn überhaupt etwas – er auffangen sollte. Er entschied sich für die Toa. Nidhiki war mit dieser Wahl einverstanden. Er hielt sich bereit, um den Nui-Stein aus der Luft zu fangen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Lhikan Tuyet auffing. Der Nui-Stein kam näher, näher, näher … und dann traf ihn plötzlich ein Feuerball. „Nein!“, rief Nidhiki und versuchte, ihn zu fangen. Aber seine Oberfläche war so heiß, dass er ihn nicht lange berühren konnte. Der Stein fiel zu Boden und zersplitterte in Milliarden kleiner Teile; das rote Glühen wurde schwächer und verschwand schließlich. „Du –!“, tobte Nidhiki. „Du dummer, dämlicher – was ist los mit dir?“ Lhikan nahm Tuyet in feurigen Ketten gefangen. Obwohl sie sie nicht berührten, konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, ohne angebrannt zu werden, und die Flammen brannten zur Weißglut, sodass jegliche Feuchtigkeit sofort verdampfte. Mit der Zerstörung des Steines war auch das rote Glühen um sie herum verschwunden. „Tut mir leid, Nidhiki! Mein Fehler“, sagte Lhikan. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit zu viele gemacht.“ *** Tuyet wurde im Kolosseum eingesperrt, während Dume und Lhikan sich eine passende Strafe überlegten. Doch obwohl sie schwer bewacht wurde, verschwand sie in der Nacht und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Angeblich soll plötzlich ein großes Wesen in ihrer Zelle erschienen sein und sie wegteleportiert haben, doch das wurde als Einbildung abgetan. Lhikan fand nie heraus, was mit Tuyet geschehen war, aber die Verwunderung darüber quälte ihn den Rest seines Lebens. Doch die Gefangenen der Grube hießen in dieser Nacht einen Neuzugang willkommen, einen Toa, der das unverzeihliche Verbrechen begangen hatte, diejenigen zu ermorden, die sie beschützen sollte. Tuyet war eine der Gefangengen, die ums Leben kamen, als die Grube bei der Großen Katastrophe zerstört wurde. Einige der Flüchtlinge behaupten, sie hätte an der Seite von Hydraxon gekämpft, um die anderen Gefangenen von der Flucht abzuhalten, während andere darauf bestehen, dass sie selbst fliehen wollte und dabei nicht so viel Erfolg hatte wie die anderen. Und wie bei so vielen Dingen im Leben werden wir wohl nie die ganze Wahrheit erfahren… Und diejenigen, die sich an sie erinnern, dürfen das glauben, was sie nachts besser schlafen lässt. Charaktere Datei:Set_Toa_Lhikan.png|Lhikan Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Nidhiki Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Tuyet Datei:Verwüster.png|Verwüster Datei:Dark_Hunter_Gladiator.png|Gladiator Datei:250px-Dume-1-.png|Dume Datei:200px-LoMN Matoran Kongu with Nidhiki and Krekka.PNG|Kongu Datei:Vahki Nuurahk.jpg|Nuurakh Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Triglax Datei:Botar.png|Botar Trivia *In der Paralleldimension von Dark Mirror wurde Tuyet nicht von Lhikan und Nidhiki besiegt, sondern hat Lhikan mit Nidhiki’s Hilfe getötet und die Herrschaft des Universums an sich gerissen. *Auf dem Titelbild des Dark Hunters Guides wurde aufgrund eines Druckfehlers kein Dunkler Jäger, sondern Keetongu abgebildet. Mit dem Satz Der Toa sagte, sein Gegner hätte die Form eines einäugigen, gelben Rahi angenommen erschuf Greg Farshtey eine Erklärung hierfür: In Wahrheit ist Triglax zu sehen, der die Form von Keetongu angenommen hat. Kategorie: Story-Serials